Hellbound
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Jade has an opportunity that not many people have. The opportunity to live forever as a vampire. Will Jade find someone that she can charge head first into the future with? Or will she spend the rest of her existence hellbent on ending the gift of eternal life? Jori
1. Them Bones

**Hey, guys! Madzilla is back with another ridiculous idea spewing from her brain! I can tell this one is gonna be a challenge, but if I choose to ignore it I won't get any better as a writer and I don't want that. So, challenge = accepted. **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla!**

Jade's eyes opened swiftly. She'd heard something. Something other than the song Alice in Chains that was playing softly from her stereo. Something other than the slow, steady heartbeats of the teenage boy and girl that were sleeping soundly next to her in bed.

Sunlight had yet to enter Jade's room and the Goth looked above the sleeping at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 6:30 the time that she usually woke up for school. She'd guess she should thank the person downstairs before she killed them. If they hadn't woken her up she would have slept in and been late.

The deadbolt to Jade's house was being unlocked. She stood in a blur barely jostling the bed and the sleeping forms on it. A light groan sounded from the male to which the female snuggled closer into his unconscious body. Jade peered down at the pair still listening intently to the noise of the door opening.

It was a human. A fellow vampire wouldn't be that noisy when breaking into a house.

The pair of stray humans were very beautiful creatures. Their bodies were fit and healthy, not overly muscular, not drowning in ridiculous amounts of fat either. As she observed their expansive skin, Jade's dangerous mouth twisted in unhappiness.

She'd been lazy and careless last night.

Bite marks were riddled all over the pair's skin. She'd forgotten to heal them after she'd gotten what she had wanted. It wasn't just two little perfect puncture wounds at their jugulars it was numerous full thirty-two teeth tears in the flesh of the teenagers.

Jade sighed, but then ran her tongue across her temporarily blood stained teeth. At least she had not killed them. This time anyway.

The human was walking up the hallway now, directly towards Jade's room. Jade wasn't concerned anymore, she knew who it was just by listening to their heart beat. Strong, slow, and steady.

The knob to Jade's door turned and she decided to grab her robe of off the floor. The Japanese silk danced across her skin sending her enhanced sense of touch into overdrive. She knotted the strap loosely around her body as the human entered the unkempt room.

Jade felt a smile coming to her lips when she heard an exhausted sigh, "Jade…" Beck's voice was edged with a small amount of disappointment.

"I made a bit of a mess, didn't I?"

Jade looked around the room. A bit was just a _slight_ understatement.

Blood trailed from the door to the bed and was splattered onto the black walls and the merlot furniture. Cushions from the couch that was about twelve feet in front of the bed were strewn all about the room. Empty bottles of liquor and alcohol set on Jade's furniture and broken glass crunched under Beck's feet as he advanced towards Jade.

He stood slightly behind her and off to her right side staring down at the two unconscious bodies on the bed. Smalls splashes streaked across their skin and onto the dark sheets that dressed the vampire's bed. Worry grew in a dark pit in his stomach until he saw the woman sigh and roll away from the man who in turn groped at the air where the woman had previously been.

"At least they're alive. Alice in Chains, huh?" Beck gestured to the expensive stereo.

Jade shrugged, "I've been in a dark, grungy mood recently. Will you help me clean this up?"

Beck sighed and nodded, "I'll start with the broken glass. You start with the lumps over there on the bed. Two people last night? Are you really that hungry?"

He went to the closet grabbing a broom and a dustpan and returning to the most recent havoc Jade had created.

Jade shrugged and began jostling the two people awake, "I couldn't decide if I wanted meat or if I wanted to be a VAGetarian for the night. So, why not both and be an omnivore?"

Beck sighed, shaking his head as he dumped the glass into the small bin in the southeast corner of the large high-tech room.

"The life of a vampire must be _so_ difficult." He ran a hand through his black locks and began picking up the empty bottles routinely.

Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to the now fully awake blood bags on her bed and made sure their attention was focused only on her. They stared at her with blank expressions and Jade licked her lips closing her eyes before reopening them to reveal her icy blue eyes.

The pair breathed in sharply at her eyes and their expressions and reactions sort of reminded Jade of what a fly must feel like when it's caught in a spider's web. It pleasured her to know that she was most _definitely _the spider.

"Look at me. I want you to do exactly as I say wait until I say the word 'Leave' before you act. I want you to get dressed and leave this place. After you leave and return to your homes I want you to forget everything that happened last night. Forget you ever saw me. If anyone questions you about the marks on your arms or neck tell them a pit-bull attacked you. Do you understand? Nod, if you do." Jade's eyes refracted the light back into the eyes of her meal and they began to nod slowly.

"Alright. Do what I said, or I'll find you." A malicious smile graced Jade's lips and she ran her tongue across the back of her teeth, "Leave."

The man and woman got up mechanically and began dressing slowly before leaving, just as they were asked.

Beck shook his head, "You're too good at that. Now, go get ready. Don't want to be late for school. I'm driving."

Jade smiled at Beck and moved to kiss his cheek, but he turned away from her and put a hand lightly on her chest to stop her.

Jade cocked her head to the side, slightly confused by his rejection. Beck usually loved kissing her.

"I would, but I'd rather not kiss you while you taste like people." He made a circle with his finger pointing towards his mouth and Jade looked in the mirror.

Her hair was a complete rat's nest on top on her head. Her eyes were the haunting color of icy blue that they changed into when she induced her suggestions into peoples' brains. Her cheeks were flushed pink as her incredibly slow cardiovascular system was still struggling to distribute all of blood she'd taken into her system to the rest of her body leaving the extra to rest in her cheeks.

Her mouth…oh… so that's what Beck had been talking about.

She had been a messy eater last night. She observed her mouth and noticed that she even had a few splatters of blood on her nose. She dried blood smeared around her lips and dry trail ran down her chin and it was so shockingly red against the pale column of her throat it made her look like the evil monster that she was.

She licked her stained lips in the mirror and noticed that her teeth were still sharp little daggers in her mouth. No, she didn't have little piranha teeth. When she would feed, her seemingly human teeth would sharpen just slightly and her mouth would be come as dangerous as a lion's.

She closed her eyes taking a slow, deep breath and reopened them to reveal her not as intimidating blue-green ones. She smiled and was pleased when her teeth had returned to their boring, blunt human counterparts.

Beck smiled at her, "Much better. I'm still not kissing you with that blood all over your mouth."

Jade shook her head laughing and entered the bathroom and began showering. She scrubbed viciously at her skin watching the blood strip itself from her body and swirl in the water before lazily making its way down the drain. She washed her face and looked up into the steady stream of water, she tasted the watered down on her lips.

She opened her mouth and caught some of the water in her mouth swishing the water around in her mouth before spitting out the water that was now tinted slightly pink.

Once she was finished cleaning herself she stepped out of the large shower and looked at herself in the mirror making sure she got every last drop off of her pale skin.

She brushed her teeth with remarkable speed and did it again. She rinsed with mouth wash twice as well and flossed. This wasn't her first rodeo. She knew how to get rid of the smell.

She towel dried her black locks and left the bathroom. Beck was nowhere to be seen, but Jade wasn't worried. He was probably in his car waiting on Jade and listening to music.

She smiled to herself and shook her head at how sweet the boy was. He'd finished cleaning up her room; he even changed her sheets.

Them Bones by Alice in Chains played quietly in the background as Jade donned a Vampires Everywhere! t-shirt and a pair of her form fitting black skinny jeans. She loved being funny like that. She pulled on her blood red Vans checked her appearance in the mirror. She nodded her head in satisfaction and grabbed Pear Phone out of the charger, turning of the stereo and exiting the room.

As she walked with deliberate slowness to Beck's car, she thought about her life. She loved it obviously. She loved the danger and adventure. It definitely fit her personality.

She was content with it, but she frowned. She was content. That was not the same as happy. Jade wanted desperately to be happy. Something was missing.

She didn't know what it was. She had Beck.

Beck made her laugh and smile, sure, but was it truly happiness? Jade wasn't sure. She'd figure it out.

She had all of eternity, after all.

She closed the door to the house, not bothering to lock it. She doubted that anyone would fuck with her stuff anyway.

She entered Beck's car and plugged her Pear Phone into the USB port Alice in Chains immediately blaring through the subwoofers.

The vampire smiled when she saw a cup of coffee in the cup holder and picked it up taking a slow sip, savoring it. Beck really was a great guy.

Beck raised his eyebrows, "That's a great way to not be a stereotype. Listen to brooding music of the grunge era and wear a Vampires Everywhere! t-shirt."

"I happen to love Alice in Chains I saw them live three times in the nineties. And the Vampires Everywhere! shirt is supposed to be funny. It's ironic."

Beck rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They rode to school in silence. It was comfortable. Well, for Beck it was. Jade couldn't help, but think about her long future. She wanted to turn someone. Have someone be there to enjoy everything immortality had to offer.

Was she sure she wanted it to be Beck though?

Sure, he was attractive. He was fun. He was different. He didn't make Jade feel passionate love. He made her feel the same type of love she felt when she'd gotten that puppy a while back. That couldn't be a good thing.

He did put up with her bull-shit though. That was good. He'd walked in on her this morning seeing her standing over two naked people. A man and a woman. He didn't even get mad. He was like a rock in the ocean. Taking every wave the sea had to offer.

He didn't engage in her bull-shit with her. Wasn't that what a good couple was supposed to do? Create havoc by each other's side?

Was Beck just going stand by the sidelines for all eternity? Wait until Jade was done fucking shit up alone so he could clean up the mess?

That didn't sound very fun for either of them.

Jade knew what she should do, "Beck."

He risked a glance away from the road, "Yeah?"

Jade turned down the volume on the radio as Layne Stanley was singing about 'denying your maker' or something. She focused her total attention to him.

"Do you even want to be with me? For all eternity?"

Beck was quiet for a moment, "I really… I really don't Jade. I just want to be a normal guy. I want to be successful in acting. I want to have children." Jade looked down in her lap at that.

"You deserve all of that, so for you, we're done. You don't have to waste the short amount of time you have on this Earth on me."

Beck drove them safely to their destination of Hollywood Arts and they parked close to the school's main entrance sitting quietly for a moment. Jade sat too still for a normal person and she looked at Beck.

"Still friends, right? You won't tell anyone about my secret." It wasn't a question. It was a demand with a small amount of threat edging its way into her voice as she spoke.

"Never." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Good. Now let's go." Jade collected her phone and her coffee exiting the car like a movie star at a premier.

Jade moved like she was on the hunt. And she was, Beck supposed, on the hunt for someone to spend her adventure filled eternity with. He knew he wasn't the one. He liked stability too much.

Beck and Jade entered the building together and Jade turned to Beck about to make some sort of innuendo about her vampireness when she smelled a certain spice.

It was blood, obviously, a rare type. O negative actually. It was different though. It had a sweetness to it, but it had a slight burn as an end note to the smell. It kind of reminded Jade of mango with cayenne pepper flakes sprinkled on it, a common treat in Latin countries.

She licked her teeth, trying to sooth the pleasure-pain that had been creeping into her gums. She wasn't sure who it was.

All she knew was that it smelled _good_.

**What did I screw up this time? Why not tell me in a review? Reviews are like presents! I love presents. Unless it's an ugly sweater. You can keep ugly sweaters to yourself. Please review though. I will love you forever and a day.**

**Oh, I won't be able to update at all this week because I'm going to be out of town and I'm too poor to buy a laptop! Thought it was need to know.**

**Love ya,**

**Madzilla**


	2. Heartbeats

**Hellur! Did y'all miss me? Sorry I was away for so long. I was out of town, hopefully, this update will make it up to you. Go read my other story Savior!**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**P.S. Is anyone else in love with Sleeping With Sirens? Especially the song, "If I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn". No? Ok.**

**P.P.S. Tori's first as a new student at the school is going to be different here than in Dan Schneider's version because, well, I don't want to steal his idea and I'm original.**

**Heartbeats**

It would take Jade West a heart beat and a half to move across the hall and latch herself onto the faceless person who smelled of mango and cayenne pepper. She would blur across the hall so fast that it would be nearly impossible to see her.

Her teeth would sink into the person's jugular within a fraction of a second. The sharp daggers in her mouth would rip through the prey's skin as easily as it could have ripped wet paper maché. Her mouth would clamp down on their neck with jaw strength similar to that of a lioness.

It would take about three seconds for the person in Jade's mercy to comprehend what was happening to them. They would fight Jade for about four seconds before it occurred to them that struggle was futile. However, the victim would continue to fight weakly for about two more seconds before their already feeble motor skills turned against them.

They would become putty in Jade's masterful hands in less than ten seconds. Then, Jade would swallow their life away from them in another fifteen to twenty seconds while they transitioned from fighting for self-preservation to unconsciousness to an empty shell.

Their body would become cooler through the course of the short yet brutal interaction. They would twitch and writhe in Jade's grasp as Jade sucked the warmth from them. Shortly, they would stop moving altogether.

Then, as Jade came close to the last drop, the Goth would debate ripping their heart from their chest to engorge herself with the rare delicacy of taking the last bead of ruby juice _directly _from the source.

Jade would pull herself from her victim's throat, eyes icy blue with bloodlust and the crimson life-essence escaping from her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Her fingers would rummage around inside their sternum for the heart that'd stopped beating and she would tear it from their body.

She would stare down at the pink and red organ and lick her lips. The stunned people around her forgotten for a moment. Jade would smile maliciously down at the scene, lost in the bloodlust becoming uncontrollable even to herself. Before she could draw her mind away from the bloodlust she would rear her raven head back as she held the heart in her two bloodstained hands.

She would close her eyes and unhinge her mighty jaw and her muscles would cause her to become as fluid as a shadow as she brought her terrifying mouth down onto the mass of muscle, tissue, and; what she craved the most, blood.

Jade West would consume the heart and she would savor the distinct yet fleeting taste of mangos and cayenne pepper.

All of this occurring in less than a minute.

"Jade." Beck's voice broke through Jade's disturbing revelry and she breathed in sharply through her teeth.

"What?" She snapped, her voice coming out as a snarl. Her gums ached horribly and she kept getting a whiff of the sweet yet spicy blood. She was sure that her eyes had changed to that frosty blue yet again.

"You're hurting me." He gestured to her hand that was gripping his forearm so hard the veins beneath his tan skin were bulging and Jade's knuckles were white.

Jade released his arm quickly, trying desperately to keep herself under control as her sense of smell overwhelmed her. She brought the paper cup of coffee up to her nose. Jade inhaled the dark brew, closing her eyes and calming her mind.

She took a sip of the robust coffee, finding that it did very little to sate her incredible thirst. She continued to drink the hot, brown fluid and within seconds she'd drank all of her coffee.

Beck watched her frightfully, "Are you alright?"

Jade gave a heavy sigh, the aroma of the coffee only _slightly_ defusing the aroma of the blood. She ran a hand through her streaked hair and gave a brave smile, "Not exactly. How do my teeth look?"

Beck studied them carefully before nodding, "You don't have anything in them."

Jade nodded and continued walking toward her locker; she opened the scissor clad door and traded books before closing it again. She pressed her forehead against the warm metal.

Well, warm to her anyway. Her skin was roughly the temperature of eighteen degrees Fahrenheit which caused most things to seem warm to her. She was used to it by now.

She felt Beck's familiar hand on her shoulder and she spun slowly. He looked down at her concern evident in his warm, brown eyes. His brow caused his tan flush to wrinkle on his forehead and hear him grinding his teeth in agitation.

He didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"I'm sure seeing our friends will put you in a better mood." Beck lead her to what Jade thought was going to be Andre's locker, but it turned out to be something totally different.

The group crowded around a plain locker. Obscuring Jade's vision from seeing what they were all circled around so Jade closed her eyes and let her other senses work in her favor.

It was then Jade began to listen.

There were five separate heart beats instead of four. They were all different in so many ways.

The first rhythm was Andre's, one of Jade's favorite to listen to. It reminded her of a kick drum. Keeping a steady, reliable rhythm it set the tone for the rest of Andre's healthy, muscular body. When he moved, his muscles, tissues, ligaments, tendons, and joints created a beautiful symphony of sounds. All in synchronization with his kick drum heart.

The second was Robbie's. It was substantially weaker than Andre's and slightly faster providing evidence that Robbie was less healthy than the darker skinned boy. His heart was awkward and it stumbled over itself to supply his bitter smelling blood to the rest of his undernourished body. When Jade listened to it closely, she could detect underlying heart problems.

The third was Cat's. It fluttered in her small body as rapidly as a hummingbird's. However, unlike Robbie's, hers was healthy and strong, just fast paced. It brought a pretty blush to Cat's cheeks as she was always running, jumping, singing or doing _something_ that she put all of her energy into.

The fourth was Beck's. It was slow and steady. It pumped blood hard and strong, sending a loud rush of her blood into her ears. Although it calmed her, his blood wasn't appetizing to her. That happened to be one of the reasons that she'd allowed herself to date him.

Because he was safe.

The final and fifth heartbeat was new to her ears, although the smell that rushed from the blood wasn't. It flooded Jade's senses with mangos and cayenne pepper. It wasn't quite as slow as Beck's, but it wasn't nearly as fast as Cat's. It was steady like Andre's, but it stumbled like Robbie's when _she_ laughed or her emotions changed.

The female, yes, it was definitely a girl, was easy to read. Well, easy for a vampire to read anyway. Her heart reacted to her emotions. Giving a tell tale sign to what she was feeling. She wore her heart on her sleeve, so to speak.

Andre's massive back blocked Jade's view of the newcomer and Jade immediately regretted not wearing heels. She had to weave around Andre in order to see the new student and Jade immediately sucked in a breath.

Her hair was long and auburn reaching her mid back. It tumbled down her shoulders in elegant waves and it had a perfume of honeysuckles, Jade guessed from her shampoo.

Her face was beautiful. Sun-kissed skin framed light, shining brown eyes that sparkled with happiness. Her cheek bones were sharp and pronounced, perfect for a grandmother to pinch. Her nose was cute and classically straight with a button at the end of it. Her lips were glossy and pink and the curled into a smile as laughter passed through them.

She was tall and slender, although her hips had a slight yet delicious curve to them. Her yellow and orange top exposed her bony shoulder that was framed by lean muscle.

The girl was obviously somebody that took pride in her body and worked hard to get it. She was showing way to much skin not to. She wore microscopic white denim cut-offs that showed off her mile-long, muscular legs that had Jade drooling more than her delicious scent did.

Her appearance had Jade more ready to jump her bones than she had earlier when she'd walked in.

The girl's brown eyes shifted towards Jade and her smile turned brighter. Her heart fluttered slightly as she registered the Goth that was now staring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

The tan girl offered a hand to Jade and the small motion sent a breeze of her blood into Jade's close vicinity.

She offered her hand and Jade looked at it with contempt as the veins beneath the skin throbbed with the strain of carrying the precious fluid. Jade felt the pain in her gums again and she stared at the spider veins in the tan girl's wrist.

Jade was making her nervous. The girl's heartbeat had quickened and Jade's superior eyes could see the slight shake her hand had adopted as it took up the small space between them.

"Hi, I'm Tori." The voice was pretty and light and almost as beautiful a sound as rush of blood in Jade's ears.

_No, you're Mangos And Cayenne Pepper not Tori. _

"Jade." She crossed her arms over her chest refusing to touch "Tori's" hand for fear that she would take her wrist into her mouth.

**So, what'd y'all think? Good second chapter? How about that spatterface at the beginning? Yum. R & R.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**


	3. Let's Kill Tonight

**Hey, this is my author's note. Yep. That's about it. **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Let's Kill Tonight**

Jade was going to hurt Tori Vega if she didn't nip this in the bud _right now_.

The ache in her teeth had yet to numb as Jade stood as far away as possible from Tori in their little circle of friends. Jade was practicing a self-control she didn't realize she had. She dug her nails into her palms as Tori's heartbeat thudded against her eardrum and her scent flooded into Jade's nose.

This was going to kill her. She needed to have a snack before she lost it.

Mangoes and Cayenne Pepper was becoming the most appetizing thing she could ever think to eat.

Jade shook her head slightly and she scolded herself. _No, if you drink from Mango girl you won't be able to stop. And you know it. Control yourself Jade._

Maybe if she went to Sikowitz's class early she could have some the old geezer for a snack. She'd been drinking from him since she came to this school. He was a little crazed which gave his sweet coconut blood a slight bitter taste.

However, his mental health was one of them main reasons she drank from the teacher. If she ever took too much and caused him to snap, people already thought he was a lunatic so it wouldn't surprise anyone if he started raving about vampires.

It worked out perfectly. She got something to tie her over everyday so she didn't go on a massacre and the man wouldn't out her. It was a win win situation.

"What do you think Jade?" Andre's voice pierced through her skull and Jade was brought away from her thoughts.

Jade licked her gums and shrugged, "I don't know. I have to go to Sikowitz's class for a minute, I'll be back."

Cat skipped to her side and smiled, "I have to talk to Sikowitz, too. We should go together-"

Jade turned on Cat her eyes flashing brightly, "No!"

Cat jumped back, frightened by Jade's reaction and Jade took in her expression and she sighed, "Sorry… I just, I need to talk to Sikowitz alone Cat. You can talk to him after class, ok?"

Cat frowned slightly, her brow furrowing, "Alright…"

Jade began to walk away and she heard _her_ voice, "Who's Sikowitz?"

Jade's ears prickled as Beck answered, "He's our acting teacher. You meet him later today. He's cool. A little strange, but cool."

Jade turned the corner and she listened to Tori's response, "Oh… Does Jade hate me?"

Her black boots stopped just outside Sikowitz's door and she waited for the response, "Jade's… different," That was Andre.

Cat replied next, "She just needs some time to warm up to you."

Jade could hear Robbie's feet shuffling, "Yeah, it took her almost a year to tolerate me."

Tori's heart thudded thickly; Jade could tell she was disappointed, "Oh… Ok."

Beck patted Tori's shoulder warmly, "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to her."

Jade shook her head and stopped listening. She loved being different, but she hated not being normal. If _that_ made any sense.

She opened the door to see her strange teach sitting cross-legged on top of his desk. He sipped from a coconut and her stared down at a sheet of paper, probably a role list. Jade closed the door quietly behind her and grabbed the key from the nail beside the door. With fluid hands, she locked it quietly.

Turning around she saw Sikowitz smiling at her with the straw from the coconut between his lips, "Jade West! To what do I owe this pleasure? How are you?"

Jade's eyes became a pale blue as she advanced toward the oddly dressed acting teacher, "Shut up. I'm hungry."

Sikowitz's mouth snapped shut tightly and he automatically tilted his head to the side. Jade's stalked over to him and pulled his woolen scarf away from his neck. She was so glad the man was a hippy, all he ate was organic, top quality food products and it made his blood to _die _for.

Jade stared down at the hypnotized and she couldn't help but think about the thin, tan Latina. Her mouth became flooded with saliva as she could practically _taste_ the mangoes on her tongue.

Sikowitz sat perfectly still as Jade's hand gripped his bony shoulder. Sikowitz was going to be especially loopy today after Jade was done with him. He would be getting more visits from her in the morning if Vega was going to plan on staying around her.

Jade pulled her black locks away from her face and into a loose ponytail behind her back. She couldn't afford to make a mess.

She grabbed the tuff of hair on the right side of the teacher's head and yanked her head further to the side as she drew her lips back from her lethal teeth.

Jade's daggers sank into his withered neck with terrifying ease. His blood flooded her mouth and she groaned as soon as the thick liquid splashed onto her tongue. She felt Sikowitz relax into her grip and carefully measured the amount of blood she took from him.

Although, the taste of coconut was yummy Jade was craving a different tropical delicacy and she didn't know how she was going to handle being around Tori. Jade lapped at the blood and she sighed as her icy body began to warm. She was halfway finished.

Jade closed her eyes and the image of the Latina was burned into the back of her eyelids. If she wasn't careful, Jade would hurt her and she did not want that to happen.

She would have to distance herself from Tori. For the girl's own good. She really didn't want to. What she really wanted to do was listen to her heartbeat.

However, right now another heartbeat flooded her senses. She had almost gone past her teachers limit and with incredible difficult she managed to stop drinking and bite her tongue, allowing her precious blood to heal the gash she'd created in Sikowitz's neck.

Hopefully, this would tie her down for the rest of the day until she could go out tonight. She huffed, wiping carefully at Sikowitz's neck.

She licked her lips carefully and she began walking out of the classroom, "Drink your damn coconut and forget what happened to you."

Jade smiled, she didn't even have to look him in the eyes he was so weak.

…

Jade couldn't fathom how she had gone throughout the day with out pouncing on Vega. She'd impressed herself with her self-control.

Her lips twisted unhappily, unfortunately, she had to push the beautiful girl away in order to keep her safe. It actually kind of pissed Jade off. She liked the girl, more than she liked most people when she first met someone.

Maybe it was just Vega's blood.

Either way, Jade couldn't allow herself to get close to Tori. Despite how much she wanted to. Being near Tori made it difficult for Jade to even breathe, not that she _had _to.

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Jade was the first one out of the school. She couldn't take being in the school much longer. She needed something to eat, before she lost her mind.

At this moment, around 11:18 p.m. Jade was perched on top of The Chinese Theatre in Hollywood. She sat close legged, looking down onto the busy street beneath her for her prey. It would be the second time she indulged herself today. That wasn't a good sign.

She spotted the perfect candidate. He was a Goth boy dressed in red and black and Jade saw that he wore a True Blood shirt. She smiled; she would probably make his wish come true tonight.

She jumped down from the building into an alley way and blurred around to the front of the theatre where she had seen the lanky boy. He was leaning against a street light, his head craned over his phone. He didn't know it, but the action displayed the thin veins in his throat and it made Jade's stomach rumble slightly.

Jade found herself staring at him for a moment. Like a lion staring at a gazelle.

The boy must've felt Jade's powerful gaze burn into his back because he turned slowly and looked directly at her. His pulse picked up slightly when he caught her pale blue gaze.

The funny thing was Jade couldn't tell if his heart began beating faster because of fear or lust.

Probably both.

With that knowledge, a cocky smirk found its way to her mouth and she strutted over to the Goth whose phone was held loosely in his hand that was now by his side. His boring brown eyes that were lined with thick black make up never left her as Jade wandered up to him.

Jade came up to him and touched his arm lightly; it was scalding compared to her cool touch, "Hey."

He opened and closed him frantically, clearing his throat before _trying_ to give a sexy smile. He failed miserably and settled for a bored look, "Hey."

Jade nearly rolled her eyes; she was a _master_ of the bored look. Jade didn't need to be a vampire to tell that this boy was interested in her, either.

"Sup…" Oh, so he was trying to act uninterested.

"Nothing. Just looking for a meal," She bit back a laugh and she raised her pierced eyebrow waiting for his probably ignorant response.

"That's cool."

Jade was done playing with her food, "I'm a vampire and I want you to come with me."

The boy gave her a look and Jade's finger tips on his arm turn from a soft touch to a strong unbreakable grip. His brown eyes widen and he slowly begins to smile, "Oh my God! You're really a fucking vam-" Jade's empty hand slammed over his mouth, his snakebites felt odd against her flesh.

She stared into his eyes, "Shut up." The boy's mouth immediately closes and he stands rigid.

"I'm having you for dinner tonight."

The boy nodded and Jade leads him a few blocks away into a deserted alley. She positioned the Goth against the building, hiding the pair of them behind the large smelly dumpster.

Jade wasted no time biting harshly onto the boy's neck. He tasted alright. Like plan Lay's potato chips.

She sucked viciously and she found herself thinking about Tori and her damn Mangoes.

How badly she wanted a little _taste_ of her blood. Just a _drop._ Jade found herself slurping harder on the boy beneath her. He sagged listlessly against the wall as Jade took her second pint.

She should stop before she did something she'd regret.

She wouldn't stop, though, because all that she could think about was Tori's scent swimming around in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her teeth began to gnash onto the random victim.

Her fingers pulled angrily at his hair angling his head for better access to the piping that carried his essence. Fourth pint now. This wasn't good. She felt her frustration build up in her chest and her body reacted.

She forced the boy back against the wall drank the rest of him. Sickening sucking and slurping sounds filled the air for thirty more seconds. The crimson spilled down Jade's chin and she pulled her Raven head back suddenly. She stared down at him with indifferent eyes.

He was dead.

Opps.

Jade wiped her mouth and chin on the boys shirt and looked at herself in the reflection of her Pear Phone. Once she was sure she'd cleaned everything off of her she tossed his body into the dumpster with ease.

She left the scene and ran to her deserted house.

She was a little slower than usual, the blood sloshed around in her stomach slowing her.

She'd heard you weren't supposed to eat heavily before running. Oh, well.

**I wasn't a fan of this one. I blame ZenNoMai because he kept distracting me. Yeah, that's right. I blamed you.**

**Peace and Chicken Grease,**

**Madzilla**


End file.
